Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Direct has recently been proposed in order to support enhanced and convenient connectivity between devices, compared to Wi-Fi technology of the related art. In addition, new Wi-Fi Display (WFD) specifications have been developed in order to satisfy high quality and low latency between Wi-Fi terminals and enable transmission of audio/video data.
In Wi-Fi Direct, Wi-Fi terminals act as a Group Owner (GO), like an access point, or a Group Client (GC), like a station during a peer-to-peer Wi-Fi communication. In WFD, a source terminal provides streaming data and a sink terminal receives streaming data. In an environment where devices are connected by WFD, in the presence of a single sink terminal, a source terminal may be a GO or GC. However, if sink terminals are divided into an audio processing terminal and a video processing terminal, a source terminal should be a GO. However, if a mobile terminal serves as a source terminal and a GO, high power consumption is problematic to the mobile terminal having a relatively low power source.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for stably transmitting and receiving data with relatively low power.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.